No One Should Be Alone On Christmas
by The D.o.D
Summary: SHONEN-AI! Pegasus invites Kaiba to a party that never was. Sorry, this is a favorite pairing of mine! Homophobes beware! Fluff ahead. Enjoy!
1. No One Should Be Alone On Christmas

Author's Note: Finally, I got around to writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I so happyyyyyyyyy! Just a bunch of shonen-ai fluffy-ness. Very happy about this one. If you don't like Pegasus x Kaiba, sorry, I do. Peggy-chan is too fruity to be left alone...AND DON'T GIVE ME THE 'HE WAS MARRIED' CRAP! It was all for show -_-x STOP DESTROYING MY DREAMS! Erm...^^b Okay, I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh so you can't sue me for claiming that I do. Though if I had MY way with the series-ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
No One Should Be Alone On Christmas  
  
Seto Kaiba sat dejectedly at his desk, praying that SOMEONE needed SOMETHING on Christmas Eve. He kept glaring at the phone; perhaps if he stared long enough at it, it would do something interesting...like ring...or blow up. He groaned loudly and leaned back in his large swivel chair. Kaiba looked at the city, decorated for Christmas. He watched as people were doing some last minute shopping and scrambling to different stores before they closed.  
  
"Maybe I should have thrown that party Mokuba was talking about. At least HE would have been here, instead of with his friends at that other party. Wow, that was really selfish," Kaiba thought to himself as he rested his hands under his chin. A few moments later, his head hit the desk with an audible thud that echoed throughout his decent-sized office. As he was suffering quietly, his phone rang. Kaiba looked at his phone almost as if he didn't believe it was ringing. He let it go for about three rings before finally picking it up. "Kaiba Corps, Seto Kaiba speaking," he said in a very professional tone.  
  
"Still all business? Even on Christmas Eve? You disappoint me, Kaiba!" said an all too familiar voice on the other end of the line, "Why aren't you out? I would have expected a man such as yourself to be partying with your friends." Kaiba snorted.  
  
"What friends?" Kaiba spat.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you, Kaiba-boy," the caller said in a mock-hurt tone.  
  
"I don't need you to tease me, Pegasus. Not tonight, anyway," Kaiba said quietly.  
  
"I wasn't looking for a fight. I just called to see if you were home or not," Pegasus said simply.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kaiba asked cautiously.  
  
"If you must know, I'm having a little party myself and it seems that none of my guests decided to show up. Plus, I don't think you should be alone on Christmas. Its just not right," Pegasus explained, "What do you say?"  
  
"You're not trying to get your hands on my company again, are you?" Kaiba asked flat-out.  
  
"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," Pegasus said honestly.  
  
"And you're not going to liquor me up, are you?" he asked again.  
  
"Why would you have a crazy idea like that?!" Pegasus said slightly raising his voice due to the idiocy of Kaiba's last question. Kaiba thought the offer through. He didn't like to be alone much anymore, and it WAS Christmas Eve...  
  
"Do you think you could come get me, I gave my chauffeur the night off," Kaiba asked, slightly pink in the cheeks because of his request. On the other end of the phone Pegasus was doing flips inwardly.  
  
"Of course. How long should I wait?" he asked with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"I'll just need ten minutes," Kaiba said.  
  
"Ten minutes it is, Kaiba-boy. See you soon!" Pegasus said.  
  
"Hold on..." Kaiba said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pegasus asked, somewhat worried that Kaiba was going to cancel on him.  
  
"Give me a half hour instead," Kaiba said, "I have to do something." Pegasus raised an eyebrow on his side of the line.  
  
"All right. See you in a few, then," Pegasus said.  
  
"Thanks, bye," Kaiba replied as he hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair. "Some company is better than no company at all," Kaiba said to himself as he got up. "What's that wine he's always drinking called?!" Kaiba panicked in his head. Soon, Kaiba had grabbed his trench coat and was out the door to go traipse the streets for a bottle of good red wine.  
  
Eventually, Kaiba found a bottle of red that was of quality to take to Pegasus. The hard part was convincing the cashier that he wasn't going to drink it himself. So, he had it gift-wrapped.  
  
"This is SO tacky!" Kaiba grumbled to himself as he carried the gold package back to his home. He placed the bottle gently on his dresser as he changed into something a little less...duelist. Instead, Kaiba chose a black turtleneck sweater and a nice pair of khakis. He sprayed some the cologne that Mokuba had gotten him for his birthday last year and threw on one of his black peacoats. He loosely wrapped a red scarf around his neck and waited by the door for Pegasus's limo. Kaiba was surprised when Pegasus drove up in a black Range Rover. Kaiba locked his door and walked down the stairs to meet Pegasus. "Nice car," Kaiba said with a slight smirk. Pegasus shrugged.  
  
"Hey, don't laugh, it gets me where I need to go...when I don't have my chauffeur, that is. *pfft* Even THEN I sometimes drive this," Pegasus said to Kaiba out the window, "Are you going to get in or not?"  
  
"No, I was thinking I'd tie myself to the roof of the car and ride all the way to your mansion THAT way," Kaiba said sarcastically. Pegasus gave him a half smile and jerked his head slightly towards the passenger's side of the car. Kaiba walked around the back of the car and hopped in the front. Before Kaiba could buckle his seatbelt, Pegasus slammed on the gas and sped off, throwing Kaiba against the back of his seat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kaiba was slightly paler than he was before.  
  
"Relax, Seto, I know what I'm doing!" Pegasus laughed. He glanced towards Kaiba when they were at a red light, "Not one for speed, are you?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"No, its not that, come on, Pegasus, you know I have a motorcycle," Kaiba panted slightly, "I just think you're fucking crazy!"  
  
"Ah! But I'm not a MURDERER!" Pegasus laughed then stopped suddenly. Kaiba looked at him, "Or AM I?!" Pegasus stepped on the gas pedal again and Kaiba was white-knuckled as he gripped the armrests of his seat.  
  
"PEGASUS!" Kaiba shouted. Pegasus slowed down. He was hysterical.  
  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! You're just such an easy scare!" Pegasus wiped at a tear at the corner of his eye. Kaiba curled his lip back.  
  
"I have half a mind to break this bottle of wine over your head when we get home," Kaiba grumbled.  
  
"Where's the other half?" Pegasus asked, trying to suppress his giggles.  
  
"The other half of what?" Kaiba asked, not knowing what Pegasus was referring to.  
  
"Your mind. You said you had half a mind to break that bottle of wine over my head, but you said nothing about the other half of your mind!" Pegasus started laughing again.  
  
"You're not drunk, are you?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Not yet!" Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Not funny," Kaiba growled.  
  
"Yes it is," Pegasus gave a wink in Kaiba's direction. Kaiba was silent for a moment. Soon, he felt a laugh creep its way into his throat.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little funny," Kaiba chuckled. His chuckle soon snowballed into a full-blown laugh. Pegasus smiled.  
  
"You look so much better when you smile, Seto," Pegasus said sincerely. Kaiba felt his cheeks grow warm. All he could do was grin like an idiot.  
  
The car ride was relatively silent, with only a few occasional breaks for conversation. Pegasus decided to take the long was to his mansion allowing Kaiba to warm up to him a little more. On their way home, it began to snow gently.  
  
"Do you mind if I turn up the heat a little?" Kaiba asked as he reached for the heater.  
  
"Go ahead," Pegasus said glancing quickly at Kaiba. He was reclining comfortably against the passenger's seat, "Don't you love this time of year?" Pegasus asked with a small sigh.  
  
"Not particularly," Kaiba said, "I'm always alone." Pegasus pursed his lips gently.  
  
"Doesn't Mokuba stay with you?" he asked.  
  
"Most of the time, yes, but not this year. I guess he's growing up faster than I thought," Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Well, you're not alone now, are you?" Pegasus smiled slightly. Kaiba shook his head, "No worries then! Just have fun, no matter who you're with."  
  
Pegasus and Kaiba arrived at Pegasus's mansion just as the snow began to get heavy. As they hung up their coats, Kaiba gave Pegasus the bottle of wine he had bought earlier that night.  
  
"Here, I didn't know what you liked so I just picked this out for you," Kaiba said with a hint of shyness in his voice. Pegasus pulled off the lid to the gold box.  
  
"Wow, thank you, Seto!" Pegasus studied the bottle, "You did very nicely, but I have to ask, you're not 21 yet, how'd you get the wine?"  
  
"I just told the guy I wanted it gift wrapped and told him he had my promise I wouldn't drink it. I don't think he would have cared if I had or not," Kaiba explained. Pegasus shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong with people today? Giving alcohol to children," Pegasus pretended to be sad/disappointed. Kaiba hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"I'm eighteen, thank you very much!" Kaiba fumed. Pegasus rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Let's get the fire going, shall we?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure," Kaiba replied as he followed Pegasus into the large living room. The living room was lavishly decorated with a large Christmas tree near a bay window. It had beautiful glass ornaments on it and white lights. There was gold garland draped across the mantle of the fireplace. Pegasus stacked some wood inside the fireplace and lit a piece of newspaper under it. He blew on it gently to make sure the fire spread. Soon enough, there was a roaring fire going. Pegasus shut the metal mesh curtain across the fireplace.  
  
"Now, about that wine," he said as he put his hands together, "Can I get you anything while I'm up?" Pegasus asked Kaiba, who was sitting comfortably in an over stuffed, red velvet chair.  
  
"Nothing for me, thank you," he said as he watched the fire. Pegasus smirked.  
  
"Not even hot chocolate?" he asked as a grin split his face. He watched as Kaiba's eyes lit up.  
  
"Uh...I don't know...erm...okay!" Kaiba bounced up from the chair and walked with Pegasus into the kitchen. 


	2. What He Really Wants For Christmas

A/N: I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
What He Really Wants For Christmas  
  
Kaiba sat back in the chair and sipped his hot chocolate thoughtfully. Pegasus had pulled up another chair (with Kaiba's help) and was sitting next to Kaiba in front of the fire. There was small wooden table in between them that Pegasus had set a pot of hot chocolate on as well as his bottle of wine.  
  
"I haven't had hot chocolate this good since I was a kid," Kaiba mused. Pegasus smiled at the brow-haired boy.  
  
"I'm glad to know you're enjoying it," Pegasus said with a small nod.  
  
"Not to seem childish, but what do you want from Santa Claus?" Kaiba asked with a small chuckle. Pegasus laughed. He went silent for a while and pretended to be serious. All of a sudden he shouted,  
  
"A PONY!" and leaned back into his chair as he went into hysterics. Kaiba nearly spit out his hot chocolate, but after he had swallowed it he joined Pegasus.  
  
"Well, I want a pony, too! But I want a BLUE one!" Kaiba carried on the joke and kept laughing.  
  
"They don't make blue ponies!" Pegasus said matter-of-factly as he kept up the joke. He and Kaiba laughed for a good ten minutes before they finally fell silent.  
  
"I haven't laughed that hard in God knows how long," Kaiba sighed a smile still on his lips.  
  
"Here, here," Pegasus said as he refilled his glass, "Not to change the subject, but don't you have a girlfriend that you could have spent Christmas Eve with?" Kaiba blushed.  
  
"I haven't really found anyone yet," Kaiba said sheepishly.  
  
"I see," Pegasus said. He bit his lip in thought for a moment before he got up and turned on the radio, "I never realized how late it was," Pegasus said as he walked back to his chair, "Its close to 11:30." Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and called Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm going to be home late tonight, maybe not until early morning. Are you going to be okay at home by yourself?" Kaiba asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto," Mokuba said, "Can I have some friends over?"  
  
"Aren't they supposed to be with their parents?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"No, I was actually invited to spend the night here at Haku's house but you know how I get if I'm away from home for too long," Mokuba said sheepishly. Kaiba smiled.  
  
"If it's all right with their parents, yes you can have some friends over. Just don't get to rowdy; I don't feel like cleaning up your mess at 3 in the morning," Kaiba explained.  
  
"You're the BEST, Seto!" Mokuba said happily, "See you later!" There was a click on the other end of the line. Kaiba flipped his phone shut.  
  
"Everything all right with your brother?" Pegasus asked. Kaiba nodded. The two card tycoons were quiet as the radio continued to play on. Soon, a very slow, romantic song began to play. Pegasus lit up and put his hand to his heart, "I LOVE this song!" Kaiba listened on. It was X-Japan's 'Say Anything.'  
  
"It's a good song," Kaiba said. Pegasus's eyes were shut and there was a small smile on his face.  
  
You say anything,  
  
Whatever you like to say to me,  
  
Say anything,  
  
You leave me out of my eyes,  
  
You say anything,  
  
All I can hear is voice from dream,  
  
Say anything,  
  
You can dry my every tear  
  
Pegasus sang along with the music. He looked over at Kaiba who was apparently feeling a little awkward due to the color on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I can stop singing if you want," Pegasus said as he put a hand behind his head.  
  
"No, its okay. I just didn't think you'd have that good a voice," Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Oh good, then I can keep going!" Pegasus said as he broke out in the middle of a verse  
  
Close your eyes and,  
  
I'll kill you in the rain.  
  
Kirei ni koroshi aeba, (If a beautiful murder is fitting)  
  
Zôka no bara ni umoreta, (The artificial rose is buried)  
  
Shijin no namida wa, (Shedding tears of a poet in)  
  
Kioku ni nagarasete.(The memories)  
  
While Pegasus sang, Kaiba sat there mesmerized by what he heard. Pegasus sat in his chair, hand on his chest lightly, eyes shut.  
  
Time may change my life,  
  
But my heart remains the same to you.  
  
Time may change your heart,  
  
My love for you never changes.  
  
You say anything,  
  
Kitzutsuke au kotoba demo, (the fitting word blesses but)  
  
Say anything,  
  
Tachikirenai kokoro ni. (to the heart that cannot sever)  
  
You say anything.....  
  
Say anything...  
  
Now you've gone away  
  
Where can I go from here?  
  
Say anything...  
  
Say anything...  
  
I believed if time passes, everything turns into beauty  
  
If the rain stop, tears clean the scars of memory away.  
  
Everything starts wearing fresh colors.  
  
Every sound begins playing a heartfelt melody.  
  
Jealousy embellishes a page of epic.  
  
Desire is embraced in a dream  
  
But my mind is still in chaos and...  
  
The music began to fade out and Pegasus let out a sigh. Kaiba sat there in awe and just stared at Pegasus. Pegasus opened his eyes and smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba clapped a few times.  
  
"Remind me to bring you if I ever go to a karaoke bar," Kaiba laughed quietly. Pegasus nodded.  
  
"Will do," he said, "What did you think of the song?"  
  
"It is a nice song," Kaiba said, "Great, now I'm going to have to buy the CD. Nice job, Pegasus, nice job!" Kaiba sighed and pretended to look frustrated.  
  
"Should I take you home?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Why would you ask?" Kaiba questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I'd be bored with me if all I did was sing," Pegasus stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I'm not bored. I'm actually having a really nice night," Kaiba commented. Pegasus blinked.  
  
"All right then...what to do now?" he asked himself. He snapped his fingers, "Right! I have a present for you!" Pegasus said happily. Kaiba blinked.  
  
"A present? For me?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"And sorry, its not a pony," Pegasus winked. Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Funny!" he shouted after Pegasus as he left the room. Kaiba looked out the window. The snowstorm was really picking up. "I'm glad Pegasus has four-wheel drive," Kaiba thought. All of a sudden, the lights flickered and were soon out. Kaiba sighed exasperatedly. Kaiba listened as another song came on the radio. It was Utada Hikaru's 'First Love.' Kaiba suddenly thought of how graceful Pegasus had looked as he sat in the chair next to him and sang. Kaiba shook his head. "What are you doing! He's a guy, you're a guy, DO THE MATH, SETO!" Kaiba mentally scolded himself. "But still...he is pretty handsome..." Kaiba sighed. "This is insane," he whispered to himself. Kaiba let himself fall into the music. As he listened to the tune, Kaiba's mind began to wander. All of a sudden Kaiba thought, "I wonder what it would be like to be kissed by him..." With a loud 'ACK!' Kaiba fell out of his chair. Pegasus waltzed into the room.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to find your gift! I had to root through-! Seto! Are you all right? Here, let me help you," Pegasus placed Kaiba's gift on the small wooden table between the chairs as he extended a hand out for Kaiba to grab. Kaiba held Pegasus's hand for a moment before he pushed himself back up. As he went to stand, Kaiba lost his balance and fell into Pegasus's arms. Kaiba gasped when he realized the position he was in. "Maybe you're a little more tired than I thought," Pegasus said gently. Kaiba looked up at him. Pegasus was truly a sight to behold. His silver hair was tied back gracefully in a loose ponytail, but he still hid half of his face with it. His red sweater complimented the shades of amber in Pegasus's only visible eye. Pegasus's black dress pants also made his legs look a lot longer.  
  
Pegasus smiled gently down at Kaiba. Kaiba was blushing slightly. Before he knew what he was doing, Kaiba had straightened and had placed a tender hand on the side of Pegasus's face. Pegasus turned his lips into Kaiba's palm and placed a soft kiss upon it. Pegasus reached up and covered Kaiba's hand with his own. "I don't want to give you a gift you don't want, Seto Kaiba. So, let me ask you...what is it you REALLY want for Christmas?" Kaiba looked at the older man, a slight gloss to his sapphire eyes. Kaiba tossed his chocolate brown hair and stood up faintly on his tiptoes to reach Pegasus's ear.  
  
"Just a kiss," Kaiba whispered lustfully. He pulled away from Pegasus's ear and eagerly awaited his response. Pegasus wrapped his arms around Kaiba and dipped him.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Seto Kaiba," Pegasus whispered. Kaiba could feel Pegasus's breath on his lips. Kaiba slowly shut his eyes as Pegasus met his lips with his own. The brunette carefully wrapped his arms around Pegasus's neck and unconsciously deepened the kiss. Pegasus gently lowered Kaiba to the floor and kneeled above him, never once breaking the kiss. Pegasus's ponytail slipped over his shoulder as he kissed Kaiba. Kaiba couldn't believe what was happening. Neither could Pegasus, for that matter. Both were wrapped up in the arms of the man they had been infatuated with since their first meeting. Pegasus gently pulled away from the kiss. Kaiba whimpered faintly in protest. Pegasus looked down at Kaiba; his cheeks were flushed and his eyes seemed smokier and more intense than they had been. Pegasus was the same. Slightly flushed with a passionate look in his eye. "I need to get you home, Seto," Pegasus said painfully. Kaiba sighed.  
  
"All good things must come to an end, I suppose," he said as Pegasus helped him to his feet.  
  
"I'll get your coat for you," Pegasus said as he disappeared into the closet. Kaiba stood by the door replaying the moment that had just unfolded itself. He kept touching his lips, as if he thought that everything had only been a dream. Pegasus helped the somewhat dazed Kaiba into his peacoat. Pegasus grabbed his coat and car keys and opened the door for Kaiba. The two climbed into the car and waited for it to heat up.  
  
The car ride was quiet. All you could hear was the car engine and the heater clicking softly. Once outside Kaiba's mansion, Pegasus parked the car.  
  
"Thanks for tonight. It was a lot better than I thought it would be," Kaiba smiled shyly, recalling very vividly what had happened only moments ago. Pegasus smiled back at him, inwardly thrilled at Kaiba's submissiveness. Kaiba opened the car door and walked around the front of the car. He fished his keys out of his coat pocket. Pegasus walked him to the door.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Pegasus said as he grabbed a hold of Kaiba's hand. Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Me, too," he responded as he gave their hands a little swing. Pegasus looked at Kaiba longingly. Kaiba shyly kissed Pegasus softly again. The two embraced on the front porch of the Kaiba mansion. Both pulled away, cheeks stained anew.  
  
"Can I call you tomorrow?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Please," Kaiba said as he unlocked the door. Both Pegasus and Kaiba were reluctant to let go of on another's hands. But gently their fingers unwound themselves and Kaiba watched somewhat sadly as Pegasus drove off. "Merry Christmas," Kaiba whispered as he hung up his scarf. 


	3. An Unexpected Gift

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I think that's apparent.  
  
An Unexpected Gift  
  
"Seto, Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he pounced upon Kaiba who was still asleep. Kaiba groaned and opened one eye to glare at his little brother.  
  
"What?" he muttered sleepily.  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mokuba chirped loudly. Kaiba pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Good. Now go back to sleep," Kaiba mumbled. Mokuba pulled the covers off his brother's head.  
  
"Can we open presents?" Mokuba asked eagerly. Kaiba gave up on getting any more sleep.  
  
"What about your friends?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"They came over, but only for a little bit," Mokuba explained, "Come ON!" he tugged at Kaiba's sleeve. Kaiba reluctantly got out of bed and wrapped a robe around himself. Mokuba's bunny slippers squeaked softly as he flew down the stairs to the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. He tore through box upon box addressed 'To Mokuba, From Santa.' Kaiba just watched as his brother glowed with childish delight. A smile crept up on Kaiba's lips. The doorbell soon rang. Seto walked to the door and opened it. There was a man with a bouquet of roses standing there.  
  
"Delivery for Seto Kaiba," he said as he handed the roses to Kaiba, "Merry Christmas!" the man said cheerfully.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Kaiba said in return. He walked into the living room where Mokuba was now trying on a green sweater. He seemed like he couldn't pull it over his head. Kaiba gave it a small tug and Mokuba's head popped through the hole.  
  
"Whatcha get, big brother?" Mokuba inquired. Seto sat down on the couch and read the card that had come with the flowers.  
  
Dear Seto-  
I'm glad you enjoyed yourself last night. I know I did! I told you, no one should be alone on Christmas. Thank you for the wine. Such a shame it didn't make it though the night! ^_~ I hope to see you again soon. Merry Christmas.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
Kaiba looked at the card and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go put these in some water. Try not to hurt yourself taking off that sweater, Mokuba," Kaiba laughed as he watched his younger brother struggle with the itchy piece of clothing. As he walked to the kitchen, Kaiba was faintly humming X-Japan's 'Say Anything.'  
  
~Owari~  
  
Merry Christmas 


End file.
